Bravery
by Head Writer
Summary: Tess is a school journalist who are trying to cover the things that no one in her team is brave enough,one day that bravery will get her in a really crazy situation...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Tess, i've been a reporter for my school paper, i've always wanted to write the truth, and because of that i've did not had many friends, my editor Mia is trying to get me off the team but she doesn't want to get in hot water.

I've have a problem with authorities in school too, they pronnuced me as a "tabloid writer" and as someone who wants to make other students look like dumb.

But i have my path and journey and i will continute to write the truth.

All of sudden a book is thrown at top of my desk, and it is my editor Mia.

Mia-Woke up Tess, i've had once again to defend your report in the school paper.

Tess-Why, i did not wrote anything bad.

Mia-You mentioned Principal of the School like 10 times.

Tess-Yeah, but...

Mia-You are going down a very very wrong path, you need to stop being a sensationalist, and be little politicaly correct.

Tess-Are you kidding me, c'mon i cannot believe you shit yourself!

If you do not have a courage to be editor, then step away and let me be that.

Mia-Do not provoke only person who is trying to protect you from getting your ass removed from the team!

Tess-I just made an offer for your own good.

Mia-Do not worry about me, today write something normal.

 _At the Evening Tess was sitting on her bed looking outside the window_

Tess Pov

I cannot get over my head at the fact that people can be so scared.

 _Five minutes later Tess was about to go sleep, when she hears a laughing outside as she had open window_

Tess Pov

What are they doing here?

 _Tess sees her school mates Veracity, Harris, Spyder, Mark and Ryan as they were screaming out loud._

Tess Pov

I cannot understand what are they talking about, are they arguing or not, but they look like they are drunk.

Veracity-Call that asshole already!

Spyder-No, he said that he will be here in 10 minutes.

Mark-Here he comes.

Tess Pov

All of sudden car showes up, and all of them entered the vehicle and they leave the place.

 _Next day_

Tess Pov

I wanted to write a news how i saw my school mates outside my house but i kinda stop myself before i found out more about what is going on, i decide to ask Spyder because he kinda knows to babble out stuff.

Spyder-Hi Tess!

Tess-Hi Spyder, i kinda have one question for you.

Spyder-Private or is this for School Paper?

Tess-Both, well see i want to make this months edition of School Paper something different, i know that you along with Mark, Ryan, Harris and Veracity are one group of friends, and what i know too is that groups in high schools are sometimes assembled of people who trust each other and they are loyal friends to one another, and i know that five of you are very great friends.

How do you manage to remain so tight?

Spyder-Well hmmmm...there is a code that we have, that if someone have a problem with one of us, we won't let each other down.

Tess-To which exact point are you as a individual ready to defend your friends?

Tess Pov

Before Spyder could finish the sentence, Veracity showes up.

Veracity-Tess, It's really suprise that you are still in the School Paper team after what happened last week.

Tess-Well Free Speech.

Veracity-Spyder cannot finish this interview right now, we need him.

Tess-Actually i would love to interview you as a group.

Spyder-That would be cool, but we must finish our project first.

Tess-What project?

Veracity-Spyder talks shit, we don't have time today, but we are going to see by end of the week what can we do.

Tess Thank you.

Tess Pov

Following day i tried to follow those five around the school in order to see what is going on, i did not have luck as they really had a feeling that i follow them and every conversation they had was like they whispered to each other.

Am i crazy or they really try to hide something?

Tess Hunter Pov

A week passed and i got nothing special about what those five are up to.

I must get to them somehow?

 _Later that day_

Tess Hunter Pov

During lunch break at the school i decide to get close to one of the boys, and i notice Harris sitting at the table alone, i get close and sit next to him.

Tess-May i?

Harris-Well Tess... You know It's not that i have something against you, but you know that i sit with Walker Brothers, Spyder and Veracity.

Tess-I have one question...

Harris-Ah, yes Veracity said that you wanted to interview us as a group, well last week we could not find the time.

It's still not the time _Veracity showes up._ Tess can you still wait a little bit with your interview.

Tess-I don't know, i can but i really would love to make that interview with you guys

Harris-I don't know Veracity, c'mon we can sacrifice at least half a hour for one interview.

Veracity-On Friday after school, ok?

Tess-Thanks

Tess Hunter Pov (Thursday morning)

Rest of the day as well as Tuesday and Wednesday flew by and nothing special happened, well at least i was not attacked by nobody this time because i write something that is considered a "taboo" because i really had nothing and i was disappointed that in the edition where i write too there is no real problem that is written about, is just some basic trash that no one reads.

 _Later that day_

Tess Hunter Pov

As we had a lunch break as i exited the classroom, i bumped into a brown-haired bearded guy.

Seth-Excuse myself, my name is Seth Harper., i'm in little rush, did you see Walker brothers?

Before i could answer someone shout at Seth, and i turn around and i see Ryan comes close to us.

Ryan- Seth what are you doing here?

Seth-Are we going to talk about that here?

Ryan-No, excuse us Tess.

As i tried to follow them, i heard that someone is calling my name.

Mia-Where are you whole day.

Tess Mia can you wait a little bit, I'm in middle of the investigation.

Mia-Not again with your crap.

Tess-It's not a crap, i need to cover this story.

Mia-You are just a fucking school journalist.

Tess-Don't yell at me, I'm free to do whatever i want.

Mia-Do it but your crazy stories will not go in the school paper until i I'm Editor.

Tess-So that means that I'm removed?

Mia-No, you can still be part of the team, but your crazy stories no.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Tess Hunter POV (Friday)

So finally today I have a chance to "interview" those five, I must be careful with my questions.

 _After School Tess was waiting outside the school for the group to show up, they were little late but eventually they showed up._

Ryan-So what do you want to ask us?

Tess-In era of social media and even people don't really hang with each other,how do you five remain together as a group?

Tess Hunter POV

As they begin to speak I could see that all of them had red eyes,as conversation went forward they seemed more and more nervous and excited, I got in the end an interview that absolutely had nothing to do with the theme that I pitched. During the interview Mark was looking around constantly, like they hide something

Tess Hunter POV

Two days later, I pitched the interview to Mia to be published in the news,and since nothing was controversial in it,interview was published.

 _Next day_

Mia-Tess-Do you have a minute.

Tess-Yeah.

Mia-Look I got some complaints about the interview...

Tess-What!

Mia- Apparently you wrote too much..

Tess-Excuse me,everything that was written, it came straight from their mouth.

Mia-I know,but you know that today people are sensitive as fuck.

Tess-Nonono,people are weird as fuck today,i must admit interview was little weird,but again I wrote only what they said

Mia-Take care of yourself.

Tess-I'm not afraid, and if you have a doubts, i can go and asked them.

Mia-If you want that, then go,.

Tess Hunter Pov

As i was exiting the room, and as i was going to the classroom, i could not help but notice that some of the students were little too weird,.

One even headbutted himself into his locker.

Rest of the day went really wild as for every little thing students would start to argue like crazy, they would throw things to each other, it was chaotic situation.

Anyway next day i comed to the school and i see that a lot of the folks is waiting something.

Seconds later i see Mark Ryan and Veracity walking to the school carrying something.

Ryan-Folks, we cannot do this here, get behind the school.

Mark-Are those two already inside the school

Ryan-Yes they are.

Tess Hunter Pov

Damn, what are they doing, i got inside the school and as i got deeper into a see more and more students carrying cardboard bags with them,as i turn around i see Spyder and Harris who are giving those bags to the students.

Tess-Excuse me guys, what is the inside those bags?

Spyder-Nothing.

Tess-It cannot be nothing, when pretty good number of the students are waiting for this bags.

Tess Hunter Pov

Before i could get my answer, some of the students showed up, and they began to argue in front of us, seconds later Principal showed up, and as i turn around, Harris and Spyder were gone


	3. Chapter 3

Tess Hunter Pov

What could be in those bags? I asked myself that question over and over again, i went to my classroom and waited whole day what is going to happen next, and just like yesterday students were little out of control, i mean what's going on here, this is not funny anymore.

I went to writing room to ask other journalists what is going on.

As i entered, The group along with Mia went quiet

Tess-Mia, Jerry, Marie, Mike, what is going on here?

Mia-Nothing,... Hmmmm..

Tess-Guys are you sure, look It's better off to say everything to me, than to someone else.

Mia Tess wait, we cannot say anything now.

Tess-Why,?

Jerry-Don't worry Tess, why do you worry so much.

Tess-I think something very criminal is going on here.

Marie-Be serious.

Tess-I'm very very serious and real right now.

Mia-Get out right fucking now!

Tess-Fuck you!

Tess Hunter Pov

I exited the room angrier than ever before, those assholes, as i was going to the class all of sudden i recognise that Seth Harper guy talking with our principal.

What is he doing with our principal?

Secs later those five who carried bags showed up and they all got in principal office

When i got home i took a pen and paper and begin to write that criminal is going on our high school, but before i release this story i must found out more about it

Tess Hunter Pov (Next day)

As i got to the school, i waited outside so i can sneak behind those bastards to see what they smuggle inside the school

As i see them getting to the school with bags, i went behind the school, and hide behind the tree, and i waited for about five minutes before they showed up with other students and they begin to give those bags.

I overhear someone saying (Today you did not bring great quality)

(Shut up, and take this Cocaine)

Oh nooooooo, they are selling drugs to the students, no freaking way.

That idiotic principal is maybe on their payroll, this must stop!

 _Following day Tess was sitting in her backyard when a car stopped by her house, she got close to the car, and windshield pulls down and a someone shot Tess down and car drowe away_

End of the Story


End file.
